


Three's A Charm

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sejosh - Freeform, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Josh swore to never love again after his heart was broken by the person he trusted the most. But that all changed because of, well.. not just one, or two, but three people.The Nase triplets. One became his best friend, another his happy pill, and as for the third triplet? Well, he made Josh believe in love again.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun & Josh Cullen Santos, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Three's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@SeJoshPH and friendships](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40SeJoshPH+and+friendships).



Josh silently cried as he walked through the pouring rain. He was completely torn apart, not knowing what he was gonna do next.

He wrapped his arms around himself, sighing and shivering from the cold.

Just as he thought he was gonna pass out, a car honked, rolling down a window.

He heard his surname get called. Thinking that he was hallucinating, he ignored it, and kept on walking.

“Santos!” a stern, kinda pissed voice, called him. He turned, and saw three very familiar people inside the car.

“W-what d-do y-you want?” he shakily whispered, rubbing his arms.

“Get in.” he shook his head but one of them got out of the car and manhandled him, carrying him inside.

“Do you have a death wish or something?” one tsked, wrapping a jacket around him.

“Sej, drive. Before he gets ideas about running away.”

“At least fasten his seatbelt,” One muttered, rolling his eyes as he began driving.

“You drive like a grandma.”

“I heard that, punk.”

“Shut up. Both of you. Pau, text mom. Tell her we're bringing someone with us- don't you dare complain.” He added, looking at the shivering Josh in the other's arms.

Josh closed his eyes, letting one last tear fall before letting himself fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
